Through Blood and Tears
by Phoebe097
Summary: ... comes happiness. After an attempt of suicide and no Trent to go to, who can help Gwen get through hard times. Why only our favorite, SINGLE, delinquent of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Screaming, sobbing, crying. A girl is on her bed, wrists slit and bleeding rapidly. A friend and her boyfriend walk in on her._

"_Don't worry Geoff she's probably not even home- Oh my god…"_

"_What is it Bridge? Is she with- Whoa… did she?"_

_The friend rushes over to her, "Gwen! GWEN! Geoff she needs medical attention!" she starts to sob_

"_Here, give her to me; we'll drive her to the hospital in my car."_

_The friend passes the pale limp body to the boy who carries her safely to the car._

"_What are we gonna tell the others…?"_

Beep… beep…beep. Gwen moaned, though she was back from the dead she sure didn't feel alive. She groaned and tried to talk but all that came out were incoherent murmurs. Attempting a second try at talking, her eyes fluttered open and she saw a small white room with one window and a table full of flowers. "A hospital." She manage to whisper; somehow she thought she was going to wake up in one ever since last night, and had this gut feeling that this might happen in the first place. _Wait, _she thought to herself_, what was last night…?_

_8:30 Sunday night: Gwen and Trent's apartment…_

"_Trent? I know I'm late tonight and I'm sorry but Greg wanted me at the gallery overnight and I finally talked him out of it when-" Gwen stopped and froze when she entered the living room. There on the couch was her boyfriend and none other than Queen Bitch herself making out. "H-Heather…" she stammered. If Trent didn't hear her then, then he heard her sobbing as she made her way back up to her room. Trent and Heather broke their passionate kiss. "Aw hell, now Gwen knows. So much for keeping it a secret huh?" He joked._

"_Haha, yeah, I guess I should be leaving then." Heather was about to get up when Trent grabbed her arm. _

"_Wait for me outside the door okay? I think I should end this now so I don't have to play all 'it was an accident' later."_

"_Hehe, okay. I'll be waiting." Trent escorted his REAL girlfriend out the door. How long had he been cheating on Gwen, six months? He lost track a while ago…_

_Gwen cried loudly in her room. That couldn't be an accident could it? No, she had to face the facts; Trent was cheating on her. Now that she thought about it he seemed a little distant lately. Maybe this was just a bump in the road, she forced herself to think, we'll get passed it- her thoughts were interrupted by Trent slowly opening her door. _

"_Trent." Gwen choked_

"_Gwen look, I'm sorry for what you saw bu-"_

_Gwen ran up to him and put a finger on his lips "I know you're sorry Trent, and I'm not gonna freak out like last time, we could get past this."_

_Trent smiled but it soon faded away and he stepped away from her and back out the door. "See that's the thing Gwen, I think this more than a bump in the road. I think we should see new people."_

_He didn't say other people, Gwen thought as she stared in awe at her now ex- boyfriend, he said new as in, breaking up with me. I have to act cool about this…_

"_I… I understand." She whispered looking down at her feet sadly. Trent on the other hand put a smile on his face and joyfully stated. "I'm glad to hear it! You can keep this hell- hole you call an apartment. I'll get my stuff tomorrow." And with that said, he left._

_After the door was shut Gwen sulked back into her room and with some hard thinking, took out the knife hidden in her dresser. "After six years, this is how he repays me?" She shouted holding the blade up to her wrist. "I'll show him, I'LL SHOW ALL OF THEM." She said gritting her teeth and quickly making many deep gashes in both of her wrists. Right now Gwen was sad; more than sad, melancholy... was that a good word? I mean, the love f her life just left her for some bald whore! Anyway, she was sad, melancholy, whatever, but she was also angry. An anger so deep that there was no reason left in her current state of mind and whatever she was doing now, she would likely regret later. Consumed by rage, blood mixed with her tears and she fell victim to a deep sleep she hoped to never wake up from…_

A small tear fell from Gwen's eye and slid down her cheek as she remembered that awful night. A hand reached out and wiped it for her, "What's wrong Princess?"

An: Well that's the first chapter. I'm also working on the other story at the same time so sorry if I have updated the secret party or TDIOMWF soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen turned head to face the person sitting in the chair next to her bedside, "You're really not the person I want to see now Duncan."

Duncan sighed and put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. "Well, either it's me, Courtney; who I know is just your best friend in the whole wide world, Geoff and Bridgette; who are probably 'busy' right now, Leshawna and Harold; they've been fighting a lot and aren't even here yet, Lindsay and Tyler; who drove to the wrong hospital, or Izzy and Owen; which are… hey where are they anyway?"

Suddenly the couple in question burst through the door and shouted "GWEN!" before giving her a great big bear hug.

"OMGGWENWHATHAPPENED?DIDYOUTRYSUICIDECAUSEMYFRIENDDIDTHATONCEANDIWASALLLIKE'OMGRUOK?'ANDSHESAYS'NOOOOO…'BUTANYWAYR_U_OK?" Izzy blurted causing everyone to look at her with a very puzzled expression .

"I-I'm fine." She lied. Luckily, Izzy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." Owen said sarcastically. (He on the other hand was surprisingly good at knowing when someone was lying or not) "Your boyfriend cheats on you with Heather of all people, doesn't come to see you, and your best friend catches you trying to attempt suicide, yet you're perfectly fine? " Duncan and Izzy stared at Owen, then at Gwen (who was now blushing beet red btw) "Wait- how did you find that out?" the two said simultaneously.

Over the last six years since TDA/ TDI, Gwen and Owen became close friends. They didn't live that far from each other – probably only a block or two away. They both lived in two separate apartment complexes; Gwen and Trent shared an apartment while Heather, Lindsay and Tyler were in the two neighboring rooms. Bridgette and Geoff moved around a lot, but often stopped by Gwen and Trent. By Owen and Izzy' there was Duncan and Courtney who recently broke up and took the two rooms across the hall, while Harold and Leshawna lived next door to Owen and Izzy. Everyone else either aspired to great fame as a model, or lived in the crappy suburbs of Chicago. (2 pts if you guess who the model is)

"After Bridgette found out, she called me, then I called Harold, who called Tyler, who told Duncan, who told..." Owen looked over at the green haired delinquent.

"I came over here as fast as I could; Not even Geoff and Bridgette were here yet." he said matter- of- factly. Gwen blushed.

A normal couple would hit their partner in the arm, in Izzy and Owen's case she flipped him over.

"OW! what was that for?" he complained.

"EVERYONE ELSE TOLD THEIR GIRLFRIEND/ WIFE ABOUT GWEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she shouted

"Uhhh... forgot?" Owen suggested.

Izzy growled, then saw the pretty flowers on the table and seemed to forget about it.

"So wait, Owen said that this whole 'hospital' thing revolves around Trent cheating on you. Is that true?" Duncan asked. His tone is steady and cool, but Gwen noticed his fists clench.

"Well, yeah." Gwen said and shrugged "I-It's no big deal th- though." she strained to hold back a flood of tears.

Duncan snapped:

"It's no big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE F$CKING CHEATS ON YOU FOR A F$CKING BALD *&^%#, AND YOU SAY ITS NO BIG DEAL! That guy has messed up your brain Gwen, like its only spaghetti or something. All I'm saying is: IM GONNA F$CKING KILL TRENT! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND- ER- FRIEND WHOS A GIRL LIKE THAT!" Duncan screamed as Izzy and Owen tried to restrain him. Then ran away in fear when he sat back down.

The two left in the room stared at each other in silence until Gwen giggled

"What?"Duncan asked

"Nothing.." she stared up at the ceiling

"Something..." he rolled his eyes

Gwen looked directly at him. "You said I was your girlfriend."

"Yeah, you know what I mean…" he looked down.

"Do I?" she looked at him like it was a real question, not a joke or anything. He stared back at her, and then put a hand on her cheek. They both smiled at each other.

Maybe it was the awkward feeling of the hospital, maybe it was the way they were close friends, heck, even put in the fact that now they were both single; but that day the beginning of a new relationship between Duncan and Gwen happened when lips locked and Duncan leaned over to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Gwen sighed.

"Duncan you're really great and all bu-"

"-but you want to stay just friends. I know I know. How could I have been so stupid!" he was about to smack his forehead when Gwen reached out and stopped him.

" First of all: Don't you EVER cut me off. Second: What I was going to say was that I know what I feel about you, and I'm so ready it's just…" she showed him her wrists and Duncan's eyes widened.

"… can you wait till I get out of here first?"

AN: So do you guys want me to end it here or should I make a whole nother story about their relationship? Remember to review! And yes I edited it a bit...

Okies bahby!


End file.
